The invention relates to a hinge for anchoring a door leaf to a frame of an item of furniture, having a base plate that may be secured to the frame and on which a hinge arm is mounted directly or indirectly by way of an intermediate piece to which a hinge pot that may be secured to the door leaf is connected by way of at least one articulating pin. At least one adjusting and/or fixing means is provided, by means of which the hinge arm may be fixed in different positions on the base plate or on the intermediate piece, and a bracket or the like to which the hinge arm is anchored is punched out of the base plate or the intermediate piece.
In modern furniture making, what are commonly called door frames are being used more and more widely, these frames forming a stable part that bears the hinges for the door leaves and the actual side walls of the furniture carcass being made from relatively weal material. This creates the advantage either that the overall costs of the item of furniture can be reduced, since the side walls can be extremely thin, or that higher-quality and hence visually more attractive materials can be selected for the side walls without the items of furniture being expensive by comparison with furniture made in conventional ways.
A hinge of this kind is known from EP 1 030 021 A2.